


Sweep You Off Your Feet

by zeldafire



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oh Peter, lots and lots of fluff, you complete and utter dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldafire/pseuds/zeldafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has something he needs to tell Wade.</p><p>(Sorry that's not much of a summary, but anything else will give it away?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweep You Off Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea late at night back in March and started writing it. Been trying to finish it forever now.

“Peter,” Wade says with a smile as the younger man approaches. “What did you want to meet here for? Not that I mind seeing your beautiful face.” Wade punctuates the statement by pulling Peter into a tight hug. He takes a moment to nuzzle into the crook of Peter’s neck, the fluffy brown tufts tickling Wade’s nose in a way he always finds delightful. Peter moves away slightly after Wade loosens his grip, holding him at arm’s length. The smile on his face is devastating, and Wade knows he’ll never get used to it being directed at him.

“I know we’ve grown close over the past few months,” Peter begins. “ _Very close_.” The smirked emphasis isn’t lost on Wade and his heart begins to beat a little faster. “I know we’ve only kissed once,” he continues, a hint of rose creeping across his cheeks. “And that we’re nothing official but… I’d like to do it again. Kiss you, that is,” Peter clarifies unnecessarily. His eyes are darting around in nervous fits, looking everywhere but at Wade.

Wade chuckles, the noise ringing out into the still air, pulling Peter’s focus back to him. Wade locks chocolate eyes with hazel as he continues to laugh, soft and low and rumbling. “Are you asking permission to kiss me, Petey?” Peter pauses before answering him.

“There’s something important we have to talk about before I can kiss you again. Then you can decide whether this is what you want or not.” Wade’s face falls as the sinking feeling he’s lived with his whole life quickly settles into his stomach. His chest aches in a way entirely different from how it had a moment before. 

“No, don’t make that face,” Peter blurts out as he presses into him, his expression so earnest it takes more out of Wade than the hard collision of their bodies. “Just, just wait a minute before you frown at me. I can’t stand the thought of you being upset before you even know… Shit, this was supposed to be romantic,” Peter rambles as he straightens up. He’s shaking his head, a self-deprecating smile working its way across his lips, and Wade has no idea what’s going on.

“C’mere,” Peter mumbles as he wraps his arm around Wade’s waist, pulling them together so that their hips bump. Wade drapes his arm over the back of Peter’s shoulders, allowing his left side to fall flush against Peter’s right. Peter squeezes and makes to lift slightly as if in a test and Wade snorts in disbelief.

“I hope you’re not planning on tryin’ to lift me, baby boy. I know you hit the gym every once in awhile,” Wade smirks as he looks at the lean but toned arm curled around him. “But there’s no way you’re lifting all 210 pounds of— _holy shit what the fuck!?_ ”

Peter suddenly leaps forward off the ledge, taking Wade with him. Together they’re falling toward the river below, the water rushing up too fast before it just as quickly drops away beneath them and Wade sees nothing but sky ahead of him. It takes his brain a few moments to process the undulating visuals and the alternating sensations of his stomach dropping to the bottom of his gut before lifting back up into his lungs before Wade realizes they’re flying. No, not flying. _Swinging_. Swinging in long, graceful arcs that take them higher and higher, closer to the center of the bridge that spans the river. 

Wade looks up, watching as Peter lets go of the taut strand holding them and quickly flicks his wrist, releasing another clear thread from a small device just under his palm. It shoots out with almost impossible speed and sticks to the expanse of cement above them, pulling the pair into another pendulous circuit.

Before Wade has time to catch his breath, they hit one of the bridge’s massive towers, Peter softening the blow with an outstretched arm. Which he then proceeds to scale the rough stone with. Both hands move up and up, end over end, somehow keeping them steadily moving though Peter grips nothing with them, his fingertips flat against the surface. As he watches transfixed, Wade realizes that at some point in their flight he had instinctively wrapped himself around Peter, allowing the man beneath him to move and climb freely. He squeezes just a little tighter.

Peter reaches the top and pulls them both up and over the edge. It takes a little wordless coaxing, but soon Wade untangles his limbs at Peter’s insistence and is standing on his own two feet again. He pivots in place, looking out at the river that they’re now high above, and the boats on the water and cars on the street appear as toys beneath them. After a moment of dumbfounded silence, he turns back.

“So, uh, ta-da?” Peter smiles awkwardly, his brows knit in supplication.

“You’re Spider-Man.” Wade’s voice is faint yet breathy, despite his lack of air, and he thinks the wind may have taken away his words before Peter had a chance to hear them. Peter glances down and scuffs his foot, then looks back up at Wade.

“Yeah.”

“You’re Spider-Man.” The words are stronger now, more solid on his tongue and in his mind. “You’re Spider-Man! Peter Parker is Spider-Man. I kissed Spider-Man!” Peter chuckles.

“Yeah. Yeah you did.”

“Shit,” Wade huffs.

“Is that… Is that going to be a problem?”

“What? No! Why would the most amazing thing to ever happen to me be a problem?”

“I don’t know,” Peter sighs, a bit exasperated. “Maybe because you already knew Spider-Man but didn’t know it was me and I was lying to you and—”

“Peter,” Wade interrupts. “Just get over here before you babble your way into a mess like you always do.” He opens his arms and Peter moves into them, slow and hesitant with just the smallest spark of hope in his eyes.

“I tend to do that, don’t I?” he sighs into Wade’s chest. Wade encloses him in his arms and Peter snakes his own around Wade’s waist. “Which is why I chose to do this, actually. ‘Actions speak louder than words,’ and all that.” Wade simply hums into the silence that follows. “I just wanted to sweep you off your feet.”

Wade’s bark of laughter has Peter looking up at him, a frown plastered firmly on his face. He takes a moment to reel in his mirth, then beams down at Peter, vision blurry through wet, squinting eyes.

“That you quite literally did, baby boy.” He shakes his head and leans in, capturing Peter’s lips with his own. Peter angles up and into Wade, pulling them closer before Wade breaks away. There’s barely a hair’s breadth of distance between them as Wade hovers over him. “What a hopeless romantic.”

Peter snorts and drags Wade down again, his grip strong and unyielding, their kiss a silent promise in the golden light of the setting sun.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I love literal-as-fuck!Peter. It makes me warm and fuzzy and giggly. 
> 
> I normally don't write in present tense, but I was so sleep-deprived when I first started this, it's what I wrote in. So when I went back to try and finish it with a coherent mind, it was actually quite hard to do. But it was a great exercise to try something different. Hope you all enjoyed it. :)
> 
> You can find me drawing weird stuff over here on [tumblr](http://mszeldafire.tumblr.com/). Or, you know, just come say hi. :3


End file.
